


Hard Work Hardly Pays

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, POC!Lavender, Spanking, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender takes a creative approach to employee management</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work Hardly Pays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Based on **nearlyconscious’** prompt at HP Het Taboo's [Dirty Wrong Fest.](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/17705.html)

James Sirius Potter was not at all happy working in her shop, Lavender Brown realised. It was not surprising after all, it seemed like James didn’t like working at all. But his mother had insisted and apparently nagged him and her husband until they made enquiries.  
  
Not that Lavender Brown’s Calligramancy and Magical Craft Supplies Shoppe had been his first choice for where to work, but his Uncle George had already banned James for being light fingered with the supply room, his Uncle Bill had flatly refused to let him anywhere near Gringotts and James’ grades were bad enough that a government job was off the table which meant his parent’s list of contacts had dwindled until they had approached her.   
  
By all rights, Lavender should have taken on look at his record and refused as well but she supposed she was a soft touch; she could hardly blame an eighteen year old for being young and careless after all. And it didn’t hurt that James seemed to quite like her as well. For one thing, Lavender had refrained from telling him that he looked like exactly like his father except for having his mother’s eyes, after having witnessed his volcanic reaction when Padma had said it had at Albus’ last birthday party. Not that James  _didn’t_  take after his father, but the resemblance was hardly as uncanny as people said. He was taller and lankier than his father, with a touch of Weasley around his jaw structure and his hair was a much lighter shade of medium brown. The whole effect was rather striking but the key difference was that unlike Harry, James realised just how pretty he really was.   
  
Which was part of the problem, with hiring him as shop assistant, James had quite the sense of self-worth, and although he didn’t quite seem to think himself as actually above his job, he was bored, impatient and unable to suffer fools. (At least Lavender expected that was how he would phrase it.)  
  
It wasn’t that he was bad at his job. If he managed to follow instructions and do what he was told without complaint he would be even better.  
  
But still, the customers had been complaining and Lavender took customer’s complaints very seriously. She had to. She had one small shop to provide for herself. One small shop, selling niche products at the very farthest, cheapest end of Diagon Alley, bad word of mouth could kill her business dead.   
  
Lavender sat in the manager’s office. (A backroom barely twice the size of her desk) and came to a decision. She had to deal with this, strongly she realised. James either had to fall into line, or to be let go. She didn’t actually want to fire but she knew the type if she criticised, he’d get defensive, argue back, generally rebel against her authority simply to rebel. No, no, a quick sharp shock to get past his defences, that was what needed. She was going to have to get creative…  
  
-  
  
The shop had been closed for two minutes, when the Boss asked to see him in her office. In that time, James had managed to strip entirely out of the ridiculously fancy uniform robes that had stifled him for the last six hours and into a tight t-shirt and jeans. He’d even slipped on his  _ParZeltonguez!!!_  wristband on to his left arm.   
  
He made a show of trudging into Lavender Brown’s office. It had been a long day after all and he wanted to be clear that he wasn’t going to be taken advantage of here. Still, seeing Lavender Brown was hardly the hardship he was planning to imply. Despite being a year older than his own mother, Lavender was breath taking, with full lips and rich brown skin. Even age hadn’t done much to her, instead it made her curves look softer and voluptuous and although unlike Mum she’d disguised her grey hairs with dye. She dyed only the grey ones, and then a vivid purple colour, he could hardly say she was hiding it exactly.  
  
Slipping into her office, James shut the door behind him and said;   
  
“You wanted to see me, boss?”  
  
“Yes. James I did.” Lavender said and didn’t elaborate. James fidgeted, he wasn’t on the clock and he didn’t want to hang around if he wasn’t getting paid.   
  
“I’ll be honest, James. I’ve been having complaints,” Lavender finally continued. “The Customers just aren’t happy with the way you treat them.”  
  
“Well that’s their problem then,” James muttered. Lavender glowered at him.  
  
“It’s our problem when they don’t come back, or don’t buy things.”  
  
“ Well it’s not my fault they don’t know what they want, ” James complained. “They  _say_  they do but they don’t know who made it. Or what colour it is. Or the style. They’ll just ‘Know it when they see it’. They’re Idiots.”  
  
“Well of course they are,” Lavender said exasperatedly. And James smirked as she acknowledged he was right after all. “But you can’t go around  _telling_  them that. No, I’m sorry, James, I’ve warned you before. I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you.”  
  
“Punish me?” James snorted, tougher people than sweet old Lavender had tried. “You’re going to what cut my hours? Cut my pay until I shape up?” He’d heard it all before.  
  
“I am going to spank you.” She said simply. James opened his mouth to retort before his brain had caught up with what she’d actually said.   
  
“You… what?” She couldn’t have meant what she’d said.  
  
“You are going to come over here and let me spank you for your screw ups. Or I’m going to fire you for cause and you’ll find it that much harder to get another job. Now which will it be James.”  
  
James swallowed harshly. No matter what his bravado, he did actually need this job. He needed the gold. He wasn’t far off being able to move out of his parent’s place now. He could actually taste the freedom. He couldn’t give that up after being so close, even though he totally hadn’t done anything wrong anyway. He stumbled around the desk, suddenly noticing it was clearer than any time he’d seen it before.  
  
“Lavender… please, you don’t mean this do you? Just trying to scare me, right”  
  
“Bend over.” Lavender said, calmly but firmly.  
  
The wood was cool and hard underneath James’ chest and stomach, he tried to keep his breathing flat and even as he pressed himself flat down on it but it was harder and harder to do as the seconds dragged on, nervousness bubbled up in his gut. He felt terrible exposed with her sitting behind him, his bum pushed out behind him, though he couldn’t blame her for want to take a look at  _that_.  
  
“I knew you wouldn’t do it,” He said in a rush, “now if you’ve completely enjoyed you look at my arse can I go now-aarh!?”  
  
Lavender’s hand slapped hi s right arse cheek hard and James’ words broke off with a surprised yelp. He hadn’t expected a women like Lavender could hit so hard. Her hand crashed down and he cried out again, it was more shock than pain but even that was bad enough.  
  
“Hmm. So surprised,” Lavender said. “Has no-one done this before?” Taken you in hand? No wonder you’re such a naughty boy, if no-one’s taught you what it’s like to be punished.”  
  
She waits until he’s opened his mouth to response before she slaps him again. James only just manages to strangle his groan. He grits his teeth, he can’t stop her doing this but he’ll be damned if she’s going to get another sound out of him. Besides she’s only a girl she’ll get tired soon.  
  
Half a dozen stinging blows later, James realised she wasn’t getting tired and his arse was really getting sore. She’d swapped cheeks a couple of times just to even out the discomfort he was feeling. He ought to be yelling at her to stop. He wasn’t. He ought to be struggling to escape. He was laying still, tense in anticipation of the next blow.   
  
She struck him. He panted. It was breathing so heavily now.  
  
She struck him. He bit back the moan. His heart was racing. His blood pumping through him so quickly. That was why he was so hard. It wasn’t that…  
  
She struck. .… he liked it. He  _liked_  what she was doing to him. No, that wasn’t right. It couldn’t be.  
  
“Oh Lavender, please.” He burst out, suddenly. Her last blow landed much more softly than the others and she sounded surprised, when she replied.  
  
“Please? Please stop you mean?”   
  
“No!” James said instinctively. “I mean, yes.”  _No, don’t_  
  
“Oooh James,” Lavender said sounding amused. “You’re not enjoying this. Are you?”  
  
“No!” James insisted desperately.  
  
Both Lavender’s hands suddenly groped his arse. His bum was burning but that just seemed to make it more sensitive. He whimpered and moaned in a way she couldn’t help but notice was pleased, as she squeezed and fondled both his cheeks.   
  
“I think you are. So another few goes won’t be too much of an imposition will it?” Lavender said kindly.  
  
This time when she spanked him, James couldn’t hold back his moans. He groaned and writhed under her blocks as she hit him, he could feel his cock twitch and jerk with each blow.  
  
“So loud, you are enjoying this aren’t you?”  
  
James didn’t have the breath to deny it.  
  
“Keep it up and everyone know will know. Know what a naughty boy you are getting a good hard spanking. And they’ll know you loved it.”  
His face was as red as his arse must be by now. It probably wasn’t true. Everyone would have gone home by now. That didn’t stop the shame from rushing through him or confusingly a redoubling of his sense of arousal. His cock leaked in pre-come against his stomach.  
  
She took her time with these ones, stopping every couple of blows to fondle him some more until apparently his moans convinced her to continue.  
  
“Lavender, Boss,” He gasped as she rounded out another dozen blows. “you win. Please. You win. I’ll be nice to the customers. I’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
And Lavender stopped spanking him and settled back down into her chair.  
  
-  
  
She may have just got a little carried away, Lavender admitted to herself. She hadn’t meant to fondle him, even with that perfect arse stuck out at her. Or that second series of strokes either but she hadn’t counted on him just being so  _turned on_  by the whole thing. It had been a while since she’d had that much control over anybody, much less someone as young and fit as James Sirius Potter.  
  
He certainly wasn’t complaining anymore at any rate. He trembled as he gingerly pulled himself off his desk and turned to face her. He trembled and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he looked at he with something like worship in his gaze. That look took Lavender’s breath away, oh the things that boy could do to her if he would just follow instruction! Her heart beat quickly, her knickers were sodden and she realised that she’d been turned on by what she was doing almost as much as James had.   
  
“Anything?” She had, only allowing a little huskiness into her voice.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
“Well you’ve been punished enough I think, but that’s only half the way, I’m afraid,” Lavender said briskly, “Do you want to know how you can earn forgiveness as well?”  
  
“Yes.” James said breathlessly.  
  
“Eat me out.” Lavender said firmly, settling back in her chair and spreading her legs wide.   
  
He dropped to his knees with an amazing lack of compunction. His fingers shook as he brushed them against her legs as he pushed her robes up around her waist and pulled her knickers down.  
  
Then he hesitated, looking uncertain knelt between her legs. His hesitation wasn’t defiance, she sensed, he didn’t have any of that left. It was…  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t know how!” Lavender said suppressing a laugh. “After the stories you told my shopgirls.”   
  
James mumbled something about ‘exaggeration’.   
“Well, don’t you worry, naughty boy. I’ll let you know if you do anything wrong. Now. Lick. My. Pussy.”  
  
It seemed that was all the encouragement James needed to bury his head between her legs and get to work. The boy seemed to want to lick everything: her pussy, her clit, her perineum. His tongue slipped as low as her arse before her hands found enough of a grip on him to tug him back up.  
  
“I don’t think you’re quite ready for that, sweetie. Just lick! Yeah, there. Gently now.” She murmured as James started lapping at her cunt with a soft tongue. His face pressed against her folds, seemingly without a care in the world.  
  
He looked good there, his flushed face a vivid contrast to the dark skin of her hands and thighs. She was getting wetter incredibly quickly given his inexperience as James started to probe deeper into her with the tip of his tongue.  
  
But even as he did so, she saw his own hands start to move but not towards her. Apparently confident she was distracted his hands were moving down to his own face. Her grip tightened in his head, tugging enough that his eyes snapped to hers.  
  
“Now. Now. We’re working on me, remember, Naughty? Hands behind your back if you don’t want more punishment.”  
  
James’ hand clasped together at the small of his back immediately and he redoubled his tongue work, on it moving over her cunt, quicker and quicker until she squeaked as it caught on her clit. Her grip tightened again yanking her closer and tighter to her cunt, smearing wetness all over his face.  
  
The muffled noise he made sounded incredible like he’d never tasted any so delicious. His nose pressed against the hood of her clit as her tongue went into a frenzy as she held him pressed to her.   
  
Lavender squirmed, her hips rolled, grinding over his face as she tensed. She kept his head locked in place as she rode out an intense orgasm, her fingers, clenched in a white knuckled grip on his hair as she came all over his face.  
  
Only, when the shaking had passed and her breathing slowed a bit did she remember to get him go. Looking punch-drunk James came to his feet. Staggered a quarter-step backwards and sat down on her desk. His eyes were still wide as far as she could tell but he looked down and away from her.  
  
She took a moment to compose herself.  
  
“Jamie,” she said softly, “you okay?”  
  
He replied only with a grunt of teenage speak.  
  
“James Potter,” She said again, firmly. She put two fingers under his jaw and moved her face to meet her gaze. “I have a deal for you. You can keep your job. But any day I get another complaint about you. We’re going to do this all over again understand?”  
  
James nodded. His eyes alight. Lavender had a sudden image of him upsetting customers just he could end up bent over her desk again.  
  
“But for every week I don’t get complaints...” Her fingers shifted, she trailed the point of her nails downwards, over his neck and chest, teasing at erect nipple. “then I will take you up to my room and fuck you all evening.” – The nails navigated, the ripples of his abs, and James groaned as she curled them inside his jeans, where his cock bulged against the tight material even larger than it had after his spanking- “You might even get to come. Fair Deal?”  
  
“Yes, Boss” James said meekly.  
  
The way he said ‘Boss’ made a tingle pass down Lavender’s spine and she smiled, like a well-fed Lioness, with triumph. 


End file.
